


Lonely Vampire

by Chainlinkfence



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Circle Jerk, Fantasizing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence
Summary: Red shifts again for the twentieth time that minute. The novel in his white knuckle grip made it hard for him to hold back a groan. He'd had something like this etched into the back of his mind for weeks.OrRed really wants to see what the rest of the team has 'put away'.
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Red Link/Vio Link
Kudos: 32





	Lonely Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to get another smut story. I swear I'm writing a linkcest story and another chap of draw me in the background, I was just more interested in this at the time lmao

Red shifts again for the twentieth time that minute. The novel in his white knuckle grip made it hard for him to hold back a groan. He'd had something like this etched into the back of his mind for weeks. 

Red bites his lip, stealing a glance over his shoulder. Green and Blue were both chatting over the maps laid out on the desk, Shadow was perpendicular to him, crouched in front of another shelf as he sorted the books there. Vio was on the same wall as himself, fixing books there. 

Organizing the study in their home was part of their all day cleaning they'd scheduled together. Red had been elated to spend time with all of them, they'd all been so busy recently and it was common for them to go days without seeing each other. Red had been premaking breakfasts, lunches, and dinners and keeping up with house work between his own knightly duties. He made sure they were all fed and had a clean place to come back to. 

This had, unexpected, effects. Shadow had a half day the day before. He'd offered to help Red with taking care of the house before they had to do their deep clean. It had ended with Shadow pushing him up on a counter, "You're like a little housewife," he'd breathed into the air between them, "Don't you want someone to take care of you too?" 

Red did. 

Shadow didn't know how, he'd found out after some fumbling. He'd enjoyed the company all the same, even though he knew it could be more. He'd seen Shadow all excited before. The other didn't even know he was horny, just clambered right into Red's space and letting 'feels good' take over his brain. He'd blushed furiously, rubbing them together at their crotches until he'd hit his peek. 

Shadow otherwise didn't seem embarrassed, unaware of the implications behind how his body reacted. Maybe a little uncomfortable, pulling at his clothes to give himself room, but that's it. 

He'd seen all of them excited at some point. Hormones and all that going crazy, packed into a house or camp together. Dad had a quick talk with Link before they split, and after they got Shadow back he'd taken off to stay at the castle. The five of them had run into a sex education talk from Vio after he'd declared, "If we merge and Link has a fucking STD I'm going to kill each of you." 

Seeing each of them excited made Red's tummy buzz. He'd witness Green first, the other quick to cover himself, becoming animated with his top half to distract him from the other parts his eyes were drawn to. Red's open mouth gaze had traced up from his navel to his face slowly, and then had allowed Green his privacy. Green had been all blushy around him for a few days after. 

He'd caught Blue on a watch shift while they were traveling. He'd pitched his leg up on a stump and rubbed the inside of his thigh. Red tilted his head, watching silently. Blue's hand traced up the inside of his thigh, thumb exploring the area of his trousers that hid his bits. Red traced the outline over and over again with his eyes. Once Blue has looked over the area again, eyes landing on Red, he'd put his leg back down and squinted at Red. He rolled over and gone back to sleep. 

Vio never let it get that far. A pretty pink color would coat his throat to his ears tips. His lips would part, eyes going lidded. Red loved to watch the others gaze trace whatever had excited him. His fingers would thrum softly before he'd excuse himself under a completely different reason. Green, Blue, and Shadow were none the wiser. 

But, here, Red looked down the page. When he got excited he wanted to move, his mind wanted to daydream, and if he could ever have the situation he's sure his mouth wouldn't stop.He made a point to preemptively do something about it before having to head out on missions or take care of things away from the house. He had no interest in being stuck out in the world, visablely excited and distracted. Shifting, again, he read the same scene. 

Three males, all pressing hands against their own crotch. They'd all been obviously excited, but chuckling around actually doing anything about it. One of them smiled, slying explaining they should just take care of themselves. They'd pulled themselves out, one insisted on putting on a show. Red wished desperately this was a real thing, something he could drop hints for all of them to do. An activity for them to bond over. Realistically, he wanted to see what they all kept tucked away in their underwear. Not really to touch or anything, but just to drink it in with his eyes. 

He wonders which if them would want to touch, or more. Wonders if Shadow would end up with his mouth full as he fucked his own hand, desperate. He'd remembered Blue teasing himself in the woods, wonders if he'd need two hands in order to get off. One fingering himself and the other playing with his member. Green guilding one of them to help him take care of his problem, one of them bent over for him to have. Wonders if Vio would be shy, hide himself away, or show off to the rest of them. As if he was just teaching them about anything else.

Vio crouched down next to him, head tilted as he looked at the book in Red's grasp. Red's thoughts instantly bubbled into embarrassment, eyes meeting Vio's. Vio cocked his eyebrow, and then Red noticed the pretty pink color seeping into his face. He licked his lips as he closed his book, stealing another glance at the others. Distracted. 

He set the book next to himself, watching as Vio's eyes traveled to his crotch. He spread his legs a little, pulling his pants flat, showing Vio as much as he could without taking himself out. He shifted again, his eyes going from his own crotch back up to Vio's face. Vio smirked down at him, checking on what the others were doing out of the corner of his eye before slowly standing up. Red watched the outline of his dick press against his pants when he stood. He could see the length and thickness, mouth watering at the idea of getting to see it uncovered. 

Vio shifted away and Red nearly whimpered. He looked up at him and he was writing in his little notebook he normally kept in his back pocket. Seeing their little game bubble down depressed him, even though it hadn't been long at all. He looked at the others yet again. Green and Blue were still talking, unaware of Vio and Red's game, but Shadow squirmed from the other side of the room. 

Red smiled, staring at him until Shadow turned to look at him. He squirmed again under his gaze. Red's hand touched his crotch again, and Shadow smiled boucing excitedly even when his face coated in a blush. A folded peice of paper dropped to his other side and he stared at it, before realizing Vio must've dropped it. He looked at he note, eyes darting up to Vio, Who must've been looking at Shadow by the judge of his gaze. 

The sly look between the two of them made Red want to pull himself out right here. Green and Blue were the only two not in on their game. 

Uncrumpling the note took him far too long, and he felt like he was being entirely too loud, but he finally got to where he could make out the words. 

"Did you have a plan or you just wanted to read erotica in front of all of us? Shadow seems interested too. My room?" 

Red looked up at Vio, unable to process this information. He'd get to see two of them, right now, today, in Vio's room. His nod made him feel dizzy, and he couldn't help how excited he was. Vio smiled down at him, one of his hands petting through his hair before glancing at Shadow, tilting his head towards the door. 

Red pressed up into the touch when Vio's hand rested there, completely forgetting two people in the room not playing. Vio pulled his hand back, and Red followed his gaze to where Blue and Green still organized the maps, unaware of the shifting of the household dynamics. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell Shadow was long gone, having melted away into one of the corners and, hopefully, into Vio's room. 

Vio made his way out next, throwing a comment over his shoulder about grabbing something from his room. Green responded with a light hearted comment and Blue just kept doing whatever he'd been up to. Red's hands found the book, running all across the leather and hoping he could sneak out without making Blue or Green suspicious. If they didn't want to join, or they felt grossed out by it Red's not sure how Vio and Shadow would react, let alone himself. 

He settled for stating he had to check on the laundry outside, the large bay window behind them not looking out that way. Green smiled up at him and thanked him, and Blue nodded to him. 

Fuck, he was really going to get to- 

Red noticed Vio's door just a crack open, and eased into it. Vio had already pulled himself on the bed, Shadow shifted on his feet right next to it. Red closed the door behind him, not really sure how he planned to get from point A to B. 

"So, what's got you interested Cherry bomb?" Vio said softly, "What is it exactly you want to do?" 

Red shrugged, "We could all, we could all touch ourselves." He crawled up on the bed, kicking his shoes off, "If you want anything more I think it'd be pretty easy to get there." 

Shadow crawled on next to them, eyeing them both couriously. Vio sat back against his headboard, legs spread just a bit as one of his hands palmed himself, "Have either of you ever done anything like that before?" 

Red blushed, shaking his head, Shadow mirrored the action. 

"What a way to start. I suppose I haven't either."

Red smiled, spreading his own legs enough to untie his trousers before shucking them off. 

Shadow's breath sort of wheezed out of him and then his head tipped back, his hands moving to the bed instead, not clenching but pushing, and then his hips jerked. "So hard."

Red watched as Shadow squirmed, as his shirt rode up, and he could finally see his erection pressing against his trousers, tenting them absurdly. It pressed against the button and ties, and Red wondered if it hurt like it would for him.

Spreading his own legs, he carefully moved his shirt out of the way, unfastened his belt and then unbuttoned and untied his trousers quicker than he thought he ever had before. The material parted and he slid his thumbs into his briefs and tugged, slipping them down under his sac and watching Vio take him in.

He watched the flare of arousal, the way Vio's lips parted, the immediate way his hands went to his own pants to start opening them. 

Shadow gasped in air only to moan out a mix of both of their names, his hand moving up toward his own cock and then moving away again.

The bed shifted and then Vio settled again, Red looking back to find Vio's trousers mid-thigh, and his own moan strangled in his throat. Finally he was seeing one of them just as erect as he was. He leaned forward on his hands, his breath excited, his pulse pounding as he stared.

Images swirled in his head, quick thoughts of watching Vio stroke off, of Shadow filling his mouth with his cum, of Green behind him, claiming him until Red was sobbing with relief, Green passing him off to Blue, until he made it fully around the household. He shuddered hard at the fantasies, licking his lips and looking back at Shadow, who was openly staring between the two of them, his hand now on his cock, holding on tight enough his knuckles were white and Red once again wondered if he'd ever been told he was allowed to touch himself. That his body was allowed to react to things.

The sound of Vio very obviously starting to jerk off ripped Red's gaze back to him and it took everything in himself to not squirm. He scooted closer to them and then reached down to take his own cock in hand, jerking off much faster than Vio currently was.

It was better than he'd thought it would be, more arousing than reading the scene from the book.

This was someone he knew, someone he trusted, and he was watching him, getting to know in intimate detail how Vio pleasured himself. Shivering, Red wet his lips and looked back at Shadow, took in the color of his face, the pained expression, and he reached to gently touch his ankle, running a soothing thumb over the bare flesh until he had his attention. 

Vio spoke, keeping his voice even and quiet. "You're allowed to touch yourself like this. It's normal."

Their eyes held for a moment and Red watched relief paint itself over Shadow's features, watched his shoulders relax and his entire demeanor change. His hand stopped clenching at his cock and instead rubbed over it a few times before he slid his hand into his pants and wrapped it around his length.

Shadow gave an excited huff of breath and then he was yanking at his pants with the other hand, struggling to get them fully open, then finally managing to shuck them and Red was rendered breathless for a second. Shadow was thick, thick enough Red could ridiculously feel himself salivating at the idea of having him in his mouth. He gave an excited whine and tried to decide where to look.

His hand moved back to his own cock, stroking quickly as he looked between Shadow and Vio, squirming because now he wanted to touch. Looking just wasn't enough. He wanted to feel Shadow's cock in his mouth, wanted to press Vio's up against his own and rut until he came so hard he screamed. He wanted-

There was a quick knock and then the door was opening.

"Everyone's just decided they're done cleaning or- oh, oh fuck-" Green's voice cut off and Red almost came from seeing him standing there.

Peripherally, he watched Shadow's face heat up another few degrees, saw Vio sort of pull his undershirt down over his cock. Red didn't want to stop at all, hand still going for himself. He watched Green take in the scene, flick his gaze over all of them, and then lock with his own and Red held himself a little firmer, canted his hips, and moaned.

Vio's amused little huff of breath startled him back into the present and he realized he was about to cum if he didn't stop going for it so quickly. Jerking his hand away, he strained for a second and then focused on breathing, his gaze still on Green's shocked face.

"Guess it's not just watching you like doing." could hear the laughter hidden under the words just as much as he could hear how aroused Vio was. 

That seemed to snap Green out of it and his mouth moved a few times before he finally managed to get his words past his throat. "Should I be insulted that I wasn't invited?"

"Invited to what?" Blue's voice met them from down the hallway and Green looked absolutely wild for a moment. Red sat up, heedless of what all he was showing by doing so, and calmly responded, "Our masturbation session."

"Your what?" Blue scoffed, stepping past Green into the room and then stopping dead, his eyes very much glued to Red's half-dressed state and then jerking quickly over Shadow and Vio. "What the fuck is this?" 

Red spread his legs out again, chuckling, "A team building exercise?" 

Blue grabbed onto Green, intent on yanking him out of the room and Red made s whimpering noise, "Where are you going?" 

"What?" Blue turns back towards them, but his eyes are turned to the ceiling. Green interest seems piqued, head tilted as he looks them a over. 

"We're all part of the team." Red wraps a hand around himself and strokes, "Maybe we want you here." 

Vio chuckles behind him and he turns to look, "I guess it wouldn't be a team building experience without the whole team."

He could see Shadow nod vigorously behind him. He flipped his head back to where the other two stood in the doorway. 

Green blushed, "I'm game." His voice was a quiet whisper, even as he flicks his belt off and crosses the room. 

"You're serious?" Blue gaped, "So, we're doing this?" 

Red practically vibrated with excitement, making room on the bed for Blue next to himself. Blue rolled his eyes, sighed, then headed for the empty space. 

Red goes back for himself, keeping the touches light. He was desperate to not miss out on Green or Blue displaying themselves, even as Shadow started to lean against Vio and go back to his activity. He'd moved up onto his knees, slumped slightly on Vio. 

Shadow started to tremble as Blue took himself in hand, gave a lazy stroke, and then Shadow's hips were jerking, choked little cries leaving him and Vio spoke softly, "Let us see, Shadow."

Fabric shifted and the last few spurts decorated the bed between Shadow's thighs. He kept stroking until he was crying out, until he was shaking so hard Vio reached for him and put his hand on his upper back, started rubbing little circles across it. Another sharp cry and two more thick pulses of cum splattered onto the bedspread before Shadow started to breathe again, gasping for air as he dissolved back against the headboard looking dazed.

Red didn't dare touch himself, not after watching that. He still hadn't seen Green's cock and he wasn't about to miss out by accidentally shoving himself over the edge. He wet his lips, studying Blue's length, the way his foreskin was tight around the head, the way Blue apparently liked to hold himself loosely as he teased his cock. Precum already welled at the tip and Red imagined he probably leaked throughout any session.

Containing a shiver, he looked to Green, found him avidly watching Vio, who was stroking himself openly, quite obviously entertaining Green for the moment. Another glance toward Blue found him watching Red, a little smirk on his lips. "Never figured you for this."

Something dangerous flared inside Red and he leaned closer, letting his leg splay out. His hand dragged up his thigh as he leaned hsi torso towards Blue, "My thoughts are fantastic Blueberry, I'll let you know all about them if you want." 

Blue groaned, his hand moving quicker, and Red watched for a moment, saw his grip tighten, saw the rock of his hips, and he knew Blue would take him up on it. The knowledge that this wouldn't be it, even if it was solely Blue who came to him, left him feeling like there was static in his veins.

Green palmed over his trousers, crawling in between Shadow and Blue. He kicked off his shoes and went for his pants tie. Sitting criss cross, his hand dipped into his pants, and Red made an audible noise whenever he caught sight of him. 

Green chuckled, spreading his legs a bit more to show off. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Shadow moving again, and he watched as he moved Vio's face to kiss him. It made his mind wander again, even while he tried to focus on them, he had thoughts of them furthering their actions. Of Shadow pinning Vio to the bed, of Vio spread out so pretty- or Shadow riding Vio proper- 

Red cried out as he came, shaking slightly. Blue was there in an instant, running his fingers through Red's hair as he settled back. Red settled against Blue as he cringed at the mess between his legs. His ears twitched and he tried to focus on the other heavy breathing, and after a moment he realizes he'd missed Vio's orgasm. 

He moaned, thinking out him and Vio having orgasmed together, head rolling back on Blue. 

"Yeah?" Blue pressed a kiss to Red's forehead, "You cum all over yourself?" 

Red whined as he nodded, turning slightly so he could face Blue, then slumped against him again, "Can I?" He let his fingers ghost over Blue's knee. 

"Go ahead, if you want it that badly." Blue brought Red's hand with his own down to his member. Red wrapped a hand around him, and Blue followed with his own. Red's other hand danced across Blue's thigh, and he imagines Blue letting him go for a ride- he knows Blue is gonna come to him again. 

He lowers his head, eyes on Blue watching him, to mouth at his thighs. He licks and sucks spots into Blue's inner leg, listening to Blue moan. He's up close and personal when Blue cums, part of it getting in Red's hair and on his face. 

When his world clears to more than just Blue, he sees that Vio has crawled in Green's lap at some point. Shadow's sat beside them, mouthing at Green's neck as Vio makes out with him. He watches them break apart from their kiss, and Green's head folds down as he starts to really go after himself. 

Shadow makes a pretty spot right under his jaw as he cums, speckling the space between himself and Vio. 

They all take a moment to find themselves again, Vio letting Shadow curl up with him on the headboard. Green stood, pulling off his own shirt so he could clean them off a little bit, when he got to Red and tilted his face up. 

"Gross. Blue came all over you." He leaned down and pressed a kiss against Red's mouth, and he moaned eagerly into it. 

Blue had moved to stand aswell, stopping only long enough for Green to kiss him too, "Vio, your beds fuckin' gross."

"And who's fault is that?" He shook Shadow slightly, "Come on, let's get cleaned up. As hot as that was I'm not trying to sit in this mess all day." 

"We _just_ did laundry!" Blue groaned, "We're gonna have to do it again!" 

Red giggled from where he was pulling his soiled clothes off, "You came on me! How are you mad?"


End file.
